Through The Rifts of Time
by Faery's Delight
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, two Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D land in a world that is their own but not. And meet some demons who steal their hearts.
1. Through the Rifts of Time 1

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 1

Characters: Clint, Tony, Phil

Word Count: 1,43

Warnings: Language. Lots of language

AN: So yes, I tend to try to keep the minimum chapters for stories like this at 16. This story is 15 chapters. But the word count is nearly 30K in length so just a bit to long for my tastes for a 'mini' story. Therefore, you guys get this beautiful story as a chapter story while I finish off "Breath Unto Me". Which is a filler arc and is letting me finish off a couple of other longer chapter stories.

Which makes my life a whole lot easier.

I'm also working on a kind of a spin off for Our Truths where the end pairing, instead of Naruto/Kankuro, is Naruto/Ibiki.

I seemed to have sparked the love of Ibiki/Naruto again for the dear Cutsy. I'm not bitching though. Makes me happy to write such stories.

Anyways, I've babbled. A note though: Yes, this story is complete. And fully rewritten. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

" _I swear that I'm going to find a fucking cliff, and toss Reed fucking Richards over it._ " Clint blinked and looked over at Phil at the rather interesting fact that Tony was actually cursing over their commlinks, watching as his lover raised an eyebrow.

"You know that it's bad when Tony is actually cursing, especially so heavily. And with death threats nonetheless," Clint drawled, hearing several snorts come over their lines. Phil shook his head and maneuvered the van around a few cars, trying to get to where they had been sent.

Somehow, someway, one Reed Richards had pulled up several portals that lead to various times, worlds, and even planets, without knowing how to close them fast enough as they spawned. With more portals than what he and the Fantastic four could handle, he had called Phil to ask for help from the Avengers, Tony and Steve getting to the first portal soon after.

The cursing from Tony had started up soon after that as they worked on tossing back all of the little green aliens back through the portal before they made sure that no new ones got through. Once they had gathered all of the aliens up and sent them back, they had used the device that Richards had created rather quickly to close it down.

No one had stopped Tony from cursing though, Natasha actually joining him in Russian, while Bucky, who had partnered up with her, had mixed Russian, German, Japanese and some good old fashioned Brooklyn cursing over the devices.

Both Clint and Phil were highly amused when Thor had joined in with them, Loki joining his brother to help close the portals and keep them permanently closed. The Asgardian God of Mischief had said something about getting a headache from all of the chaos that had reached even Asgard because of the portal openings.

Tony wondered if it was because he was the only one that could close some more of the dangerous portals for good.

"I'm really not that happy about this myself, so I can understand where he's coming from. Even Fury is saying 'fuck' every two words," Phil admitted as he pulled into a spot and parked, looking at the portal. As it had been described, it didn't just sit there, rather it sat at a diagonal and looked like a miniature sea that was rolling back and forth. "You have to admit that the portals are interesting to look at," he drawled.

Clint just cocked an eyebrow at him before he snorting and pushing open the passenger side door. "I'll go scope things out, see if there's anything that needs to be tossed back," he offered. Phil nodded his head opened the driver's side, the archer sliding out of the car before tugging on his quicker, extending his bow. He walked slowly towards the portal, looking around for anything or anyone that didn't seem to match the area around them with a frown.

"I'm not seeing anything around from here," Phil said as he pulled open the van's side side door, stepping up into the van to finish putting the machine together that would be used to close the portal. Luckily, with the help of Jarvis and the rest of the bots, Tony had been able to create several more in a short time. But the final put together had to be on site as he had told them. Shaking his head, he looked at the machine and carefully started to put it together. "What about you?" he asked, switching to a secondary line as Clint moved in an ever growing circle around the portal.

"Nope, nothing yet," Clint drawled as he came back to the van, hooking his bow to his quiver. "Hand me the tracker would ya?" he asked, looking into the van and watching as his lover put the last few pieces into place. Phil huffed and handed over the tablet like tracker, making sure that the stylus was still attached before making sure that the parts were locked in. Pulling the stylus free, he turned it on, smiling as it started to scan around them. "I'm going to get some readings."

"Do be careful," Phil stated, standing up and stepping down out of the van.

Pulling the machine closer to the edge so that he could continue to set it up, he smirked when it started to hum at him, warming up to suck all of the energy out of the portal. Placing the power storing crystal that Loki had brought with him, he picked the machine up and started to walk over to the opening. Placing the machine down on the ground near his lover, he looked at Clint, who was holding out the stylus, reading something on the tablet that was making him frown.

"Anything that we need to worry about?" he asked the other man.

"No, not really. It's just that this portal is actually one that is supposed to be a part of our time line, but at the same time it's not?" Clint asked, shaking his head.

It was Tony who gave them the answer to the question that was being asked. " _There is a long time theory that sometime in our world's time line, so to speak, two worlds were forced together to save the both of them,_ " he said, sounding thoughtful. " _I'm thinking that what you're seeing is a portal that leads to that second world before the two lines merged. If it is, than the theory has just been proven. Make sure that you save any readings for me. Jarvis is backing them up for me already."_

"Oh, but this sounds like such fun," Clint drawled as they listened to Richards go off about that theory and how it couldn't be real. Loki shot down all of his arguments with a sharp tongue and his brilliant mind. "I'm starting to really love it when Loki turns that brain of his onto torturing other people," he snorted, saving the readings even as he took even more.

"It almost looks as if this portal is the most stable of them all," Phil mused as he looked at the tablet in Clint's hands. "There's nothing about it that shows any kind of unbalancing, and so far no one has come through it. At least nothing that is trackable," he said. Clint nodded his head, moving around the portal to get as many readings as he could from all possible angles.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked once he had the readings, tucking the stylus into it's spot, saving the data before tucking the tablet into a case on his belt.

"We need to start to close it," Phil replied as he moved to the machine again, kneeling down onto one knee. He pulled out his phone and opened the text that all of them had gotten from Tony, reading over the information contained by it. "When the machine starts to suck, we have to move away from it and the portal. We will not know how this thing will react, not truly. While the other portals sucked things in just a bit, this might suck a bit more powerfully since it's so close to our line. So far though, these things don't try to take the surrounding area, instead just people."

"That actually would have been nice to know earlier," Clint groaned softly, shaking his head and getting a smirk from Phil as he flipped a switch to turn it on. "Okay, time to move the fuck away."

"Yep," Phil agreed, walking far enough away from the machine that he doubted that they had anything to worry about. They watched as the machine did it's job, starting to pull the energy out of the portal and into the crystal, getting only halfway done before things started to go very, very wrong on them. It started with a dog that ran through the zone that could be dangerous. It went even worse when a young girl ran after it, calling for the dog to heel.

"Well shit!" Clint cried out, running after the girl while Phil ran for the dog with a snarl. Grabbing the dog, Phil was able to run it to the safe zones before he felt something start to tug on his leg. Clint in the meantime had gotten the girl to her dog, but turned back when he heard his lover curse as his leg was pulled out from under him, the portal starting to pull him towards it. "Oh no you don't!" he snarled, running towards Phil and grabbing onto his hand, trying to tug him free of the suction.

"I have a feeling that it's not going to let me go," Phil called out as the sounds of roaring came from the portal, the mass starting to shrink even faster as they were pulled towards it. "Clint…" he tried, the archer shaking his head with a scowl.

"No, fuck that shit," Clint yelled, yelping as the portal gave one last hard tug, yanking the both of them into it before it dissipated in a shower of sparkles, sending the two through a colorfully psychedelic tunnel. Their journey through the tunnel came to a rather abrupt and painful end as they landed on a hard marble floor that was covered in a rather soft rug, making them both groan in pain.

Clint flopped over onto his back with a groan while Phil blinked up at the ceiling several times, his eyes coming to rest on the glimmering chandelier that was above them. They barely paid any attention to the soft footsteps that were coming up to them, both to dazed at the moment to care. It was two smooth, cultured voices that drew Clint out of his pained daze, his head rolling back to look at a young man who was standing next to a sharply dressed butler.

"Well, young master, it does seem as if the portal had connected to somewhere else," the butler drawled, staring at them with eyes the color of dried blood as he smiled at the two men. Phil and Clint went on full alert at the sight of the butler, before looking to the other man. He looked young, both of them pegging him nineteen years of age if anything, and wore an eyepatch over one eye. His hair was so black that it was almost blue in shade as it fell over the patch just enough to cover it.

"So it would seem. I am going to have to guess that by their outfits they either live in another dimension or that they live in the future," the young master drawled, smirking. "By the way the two of them feel, I would say the latter, but not quite."

Clint just groaned as he sat up with a grunt, moving his quiver off of his back. "Just fuck my life," he whined, head hanging while Phil huffed and slowly stood up, smoothing his suit out.

"Come on, Barton, stand up straight like a good boy. I think that we just got very lucky today and found some new allies during this impromptu trip," he drawled, turning to face the two men.

"I'm so gonna nail Richards in the ass, just wait. With an actual arrow, not a Nerf on," Clint complained as he stood up. He turned and nodded in greeting, seeing that they were both looking highly amused by his words. It was looking good.

So far.


	2. Through the Rifts of Time 2

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 2

Characters: Phil, Clint, Ciel, Sebastian

Word Count: 1,867

Warnings: Language, like normal

AN: If you ever wanted to know what a crash from a pain induced sensory spike does to a person, I can tell you it's not fun.

Once I came down, both from the spike and the pain (knee was a grapefruit for fucks sake, it's better now), I ate something food like (had a ham sandwich with a frozen fruit 'ice cream' kind of thing, yums), curled up in bed under my fleece blanket (thing is meant for winter months but I was feeling cold) and read the first seven chapters of "Avegers: Deal with the Devil" by IbegToDreamAndDiffer on .

I then went to bed right around 9, 10PM and slept up until 7:30 where I got something to drink, asked about my mom's beans, and then went back to bed until about 10:30 where I napped until 12:10PM. Yep. That's what a crash looks like.

But! I'm feeling better. Never again will push myself that way.

No, I'm not whining. Just stating.

Anyways, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this so I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Once they had relocated to a rather nice sitting room, settled onto a comfortable seatee that had made Phil nearly geek out in antiquity delight, Ciel smiled at them from his own seat on a couch across from them. Sebastian just shook his head as he poured their tea into four delicate cups. Phil nodded politely as he took the cup that was handed to him, Clint taking his own and eyeing the liquid within, much to his lover's amusement.

"Is tea not to your tastes?" Ciel asked him, his eye glinting with his own amusement. Clint moaned at the looks that he was getting from the three men.

"No, actually, not really. I've always been more of a coffee drinker, but I know that Phil will do either or," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled, smiling, and sat next to Ciel, holding his own cup in his hand. "I would be happy to offer you some coffee, but unfortunately our press broke two days before and we are just waiting for the replacement part to come in," he said. Clint waved a hand in dismissal, instead adding cream and sugar to his tea. "So, I believe that introductions are still needed, but we're wondering just how the two of you came to come through the portal."

"I believe that both parts are easily explained," Phil said, testing his tea before he reached out to and used a sugar tong to drop a small sugar cube into his cup. Stirring the tea with the offered small silver spoon that sat on his saucer, he tapped it on the edge very gently before replacing it in it's spot on the saucer. Putting the cup down after testing it again, he sat back and smiled. "I am Phillip J. Coulson, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the handler of the Avengers. Originally I was just the handler of Clint."

"I'm Clint Barton. I'm an assassin and infiltration expert of S.H.I.E.L.D., and now the only archer and one of two assassin's of the Avengers," Clint said, waving at them with a smirk. "I go by the name of Hawkeye when I'm in the field though."

"Then we were right that you are not from this time period?" Ciel asked as he sipped his own overly sweet tea, staring at the odd way that the two men were dressed.

"No, not truly. Can you tell us what year it is?" Phil asked. He eyed the way the house was decorated and could guess the year from that but he wanted a solid year.

"It is the Twelfth of June in the year nineteen hundred. Why?" Sebastian asked in return. Phil groaned lowly and rubbed at his face, shaking his head.

"Because there is nearly a hundred and thirteen years between our two times," Clint sighed after doing some quick math. He rubbed at his face before he shook his head. "Damn it. I'm going to join Tony is tossing Reed into a vat of liquid nitrogen before I toss him off that damn cliff for this shit," he muttered.

"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" Sebastian asked, watching as the two males shared a look that spoke so much more than words could.

"Okay, so we can't exactly tell you everything that will happen without knowing if the time line is the same line, or just an alternate one. But we can tell you that it is the year 2013 and is just about to turn into 2014," Phil started, frowning slightly in thought. "We were out closing several portals that had been opened to various worlds, including several alternative timelines. While we were closing ours, we had to stop a dog and it's master from getting sucked in much like we did anyways." He shifted on the couch and crossed his legs. "It had been opened by one of our allies who has this rather bad habit of messing up, and messing up hugely."

"He's smart, but he's kind of dumb," Clint snorted.

"To summarize, he accidently opened these portals, got over his head, and expected you to close them all for him?" Clint asked, his tone highly amused, coming clear even with his accent.

Phil snorted heavily at that and shook his head. "No. He and his and group of three others would have done it, but they spawned and it got to a point where there was just too many for just the four of them. As it is there had to be two people to close them."

"One person was to make sure that nothing go through, and if something had, to send it back through. The other was to set up the machine to close the portal. After that, they were then to get far enough from the portal to not get caught in any backlash while it closed," Clint drawled. "Unfortunately for us, like we said, a dog and it's master came running through the suction zone and we had to stop them from getting pulled through."

"So you had to stop them, getting sent here in their place," Sebastian drawled, Phil nodding his head.

"Who is this S.H.I.E.L.D. that you keep speaking of? And the Avengers to," Ciel asked, shifting in his seat, tilting his head.

"Can we at least get your names first?" Phil asked, almost teasingly, smiling at the two men before him. The two shared their own speaking glance.

"Ah, yes, how rude of us. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. And this is my partner and friend Sebastian Michaelis. You had the fortune to land in the Phantomhive mansion actually," Ciel introduced. He watched with some curiosity at the way that Phil blinked a few times at him.

"Well, we knew that you were someone different, but I really wasn't expecting you to be who you are," Phil huffed before he shook his head. "The reason I say this," he started, seeing the looks sent his way, "is because several of our more spiritually connected people all said that our time line merged with another timeline around the 1910's. Seeing as they all say this and are all well known to be right about such things, we're leaning to the side of actually believing this information." His lips twitched.

"As for just who S.H.I.E.L.D. is, it's more of a what instead of a who to be truthful. It's an agency really," Clint said. "It's an agency of the world, with no real connection to any one country. It is willing though to protect any country that needs it. S.H.I.E.L.D. is short for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It was started around the 1940's by a strong as fuck woman and her friend," he said, shrugging with a smile on his lips.

"And the Avengers are connected to this agency?" Ciel asked, holding his cup up to Sebastian, asking for a refresh of his tea.

Smiling at him, Phil answered his question. "They are a group of protectors who are there to help keep the world going. They're only a small group really, only five. But there are a lot of others, including the Fantastic Four, Richards being a part of, Spiderman, the Justice League, the X-Men, and a lot of heroes who work alone. But then again there are those who we fight, those who would either rule it all or destroy it all," he snorted, shrugging one shoulder. "The Avengers actually include a genius, a God, a super soldier who was frozen solid up until about a year ago, two assassins, Clint being one of them, and a man with some rather amazing anger management." He shrugged once more, smiling as he picked up his tea and drained half of it.

"It really does work for us," Clint drawled, chuckling softly at the thoughtful looks. "We also make some good money off of the merchandising rights to things, and one of my fellow Avengers is actually writing a book about how he got to be where he is now," he continued, shrugging one shoulder as he sat back, playing with his tea cup.

"To move to a new subject, do you have any idea as to how you are to get home?" Sebastian asked as he offered to pour fresh tea for Phil, getting a smile and the cup held out to him.

"I can tell you that as long as it's Tony doing the work, he can get us back as soon as possible as long as he can pinpoint our position before hand," Clint said, pulling the tablet from it's holder on his waist. He shifted his quiver and bow from where it was behind his feet to under the love seat. Turning it on, he smirked at the fact that it was still, somehow, connected to the other tablets. "What you're about to see is not to be known about," he warned the two men, waving the tablet. Shifting, he started to tap on it, coaxing it to fully connect to his original timeline, finding that it was quite willing to do what he wanted.

"You do have to admit that no matter his attitude, Tony knows his tech," Phil drawled, smirking at Clint as he continued to work on connecting. Ciel and Sebastian just watched them, amused and interested in what they were doing in turns.

Clint snickered as he pulled up the communication's program, fully connected to the thin thread between the words. "Yeah, but then again, Thor needs to keep in contact when he's in Asgard. So really, it's not that surprising that this thing is connecting," he drawled, the two demons staring at him with surprised looks.

"Are you speaking of the Norse God of Thunder, Thor? That Thor?" Sebastian asked, his eyes wide as Clint and Phil snickered softly.

"Yes, we mean that Thor, Norse God of Thunder. But not many remember that he's also associated with lightning, storms, oak trees; which was always odd to me; strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing and fertility. He's one busy God," Phil drawled, smirking slightly. "His lover curses the fact that he's got fertility on that end and is so very glad that he's a male. Otherwise he would have have become pregnant soon after they got together."

"I thought that Thor was still fucking around with Jane," Clint drawled as he tapped out a line of code to send to Tony.

"No, he's not anymore. From what Thor told me, she apparently got lost in science again before she rediscovered her libido with Darcy. They've been going hot and heavy for close to six months now and Thor got his current lover to soothe that ache. For the both of them actually," Phil said, shrugging and getting a smirk from his lover.

"Well then, you learn something new every day. To get back on topic though, I think that we can talk with our friends," Clint said as the tablet chirped with a message. "Let's talk with them shall we?"


	3. Through the Rifts of Time 3

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 3

Characters: Clint, Ciel, Sebastian, Phil, some Tony

Word Count: 1,812

Warnings: As always, language

AN: OMG, I am so sorry about being a day late with this. I'm just a bit out of it and yesterday I was wording so hard I didn't even notice!

Hey, getting 8k in two days will do that to a person.

But for now, enjoy!

* * *

Smirking down at the tablet in his hands, Clint looked up as it finally finished connecting, waiting for the picture and audio to start coming through. "Please remember not to freak out," he said, looking down as the video of Tony came up, the other man looking smug.

"W _ell, well, well. If it isn't our very own Legolas. We were starting to worry about you guys. And it might be easier to put the kickstand up so that I can get it to display the video so that we actually have a full on view of where you are,"_ Tony greeted. Clint and Phil smirked at him as Ciel and Sebastian stared at the odd device that had a voice coming from it.

Clint found the kickstand that Tony had said he would and placed it onto the table between them, a hologram appearing over it. The video showed a smirking Tony with Natasha in the background, holding an unhappy looking Richards down despite his twisting. Susan Richards was sighing off to the side of the video, rubbing at her face as she shook her head. She didn't look inclined to help her husband get Tony away from his machines any time soon.

" _Hey, deadly spider secretary, let go of the rubber man would ya? We have ourselves some natives and our Lost Boys_ ," Tony called over his shoulder, making Clint burst into laughter at that.

"Just wonderful. We're being compared to a late eighties vampire cult film," Phil drawled, getting looks from the two demons. "I'll explain what movies are later," he promised, Ciel nodding his head.

" _Aww, you don't like that, Agent Agent?"_ Tony drawled, smirking at him as he leant forward into the screen, or so it seemed like he was for the four watching the hologram. " _So, to get to business here, I'm thinking you're somewhere in the early to Mid-Victorian era, right?"_ he asked, Phil nodding as he smirked. " _Peachy. Just wonderful. Jarvis, I need you to run a scan through the portal please."_

Both demons went stiff, Ciel's hand tightening around his tea cup as who they supposed was Jarvis replied. " _Scanning, sir."_

"What is that?" Ciel asked, the voice having sounded wrong. Phil smiled slightly at him in return.

"In our time, Stark is considered a technological genius. He not only runs a huge business, but he created an AI, that is an artificial intelligence, that acts much like his virtual butler," Clint answered, shrugging. "So, Tony, my man, do you have any idea what happened exactly. We know that Reed here created the portals and that they spawned to fast for them to close them all, but that's it. I want to know how and why he created them. And what the fuck he was thinking he was doing," he said, sending a glare to Richards.

Reed came over to sit next to Tony, brushing off his suit as he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. " _I was only trying to view a few other worlds. On a computer. I was not actually trying to open a portal,_ " he sighed, shaking his head as he frowned. " _Unfortunately something went very wrong and things went even more sideways from there, which opened all of those portals all over the place._ " He shrugged again.

" _You do not have near enough power, much less processing power, to do that, Richards_ ," Tony sighed, shaking his head before he rubbed at his face. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow as he studied the young man, feeling as if he knew the young man that sat before him. " _Look, even Jane and Darcy had to get shit from Asgard and a warehouse filled with some of the strongest computer systems that this world can offer hooked up to the Asgardian stuff to contact Thor when he's off world. And she can only contact like two other worlds outside of Asgard, and only with the help of Heimdall."_

Ciel snorted softly. "It sounds as if he had high ambitions but didn't bother to think about the small details," he drawled, getting another sheepish smile.

" _As I keep saying, my husband sometimes forgets that the small details are what make up the bigger details,"_ Susan drawled, shaking her head. " _Hello. I'm Susan Richards. Do you think you can put up our two lost friends until we are able to stabilize the portal long enough to draw them back?"_ she asked as she leant over Tony's shoulder.

"How long are we talking about us being stuck here?" Phil asked, his brows furrowing together as he shifted on the couch. Tony looked down at what looked to be a tablet with a thoughtful look on his face.

" _Let me first do some quick calculations before we do anything. Jarvis just compiled the information,_ " Tony said before he pushed himself off screen with the sound of wheels on hard floor coming over the speakers loud and clear. Tapping soon came over the connection as Reed and Susan watched the genius off screen, Susan cocking an eyebrow.

" _I have to say that he's faster than you when on a computer. Even with your abilities,_ " she teased her husband, making both groups laugh in amusement at the words.

" _Yes, very funny, dear_ ," Reed snorted before he shook his head, looking to the other side and frowning, pushing off to roll off screen. " _It seems as if that the portal that they went through is still slightly open, Stark. Just enough that once we get it stable, we can open it enough for them to slide back through."_

Stark made a considering noise from his side. " _Well, it's going to take about three or so weeks before we can get them through, two weeks before we can test,"_ he said, Clint and Phil hearing the frown in his words.

"So we'll be stuck here until you get all of that done?" Clint groaned, slumping down in his seat, much to the amusement of his lover. "I don't really want to be here. There's no net so I can watch my shows," he whined.

Tony was snickering softly as he rolled back into the screen, eyes sparkling. " _You'll love me then. As long as you have your mini-solar panel power generator that comes with the tablet, you'll be just fine. You can log onto the net all you want, but the thing is that you have to near the portal. That's the only reason why we're actually able to talk right now. You're near the portal."_

"I'm sure that you can place you in a room that is above the foyer," Sebastian promised, getting a nod from the two humans. "I will have to clean it out first, but I'm also going to have to create some clothes for you to wear while you are here. There is no need to look out of place after all. That would just draw attention that would be bad for all of us," he said.

"That sounds just fine. We'll also help you where we can while we're here, but we are not servants. He's too damn bouncy to clean and can get obsessive," Phil drawled, pointing over at Clint, getting a huff from him.

" _Yeah, he's right. You could just get them to help you out in some other way, maybe your missions,_ " Tony drawled, smirking at Ciel and Sebastian. The two demons looked at him in some curiosity as to how he knew what they did. " _Loki and Thor talked to us. They told us that our time lines did merge in the 1950's, or there about. You two are rather famous for you business acumen, and the fact that you also consult for various agencies around the world. But you are still forever working for the lovely Queen," he drawled._

"That is some rather interesting information," Ciel drawled before he shook his head with a low chuckle. "I do wonder if the me there remembers what is happening now."

" _I have no idea. Last I heard you two are somewhere in India,_ " Tony replied, shrugging before he looked down at his chirping tablet. " _Okay, so give us the two weeks to figure things out and do a test. It shouldn't take more than a month and a half. Until then you two, stay out of sight, stay out of any official reports, and try not to fuck around with history_ ," he said.

"Yeah, not like we can do a whole lot of fucking around," Clint drawled, shrugging with a smug smile on his lips. "We'll contact you guys in a week, see how progress is going with you. Is that good with you?" he asked.

Tony nodded his head as Reed came back into the screen with a frown. " _We should have a good headstart on all of this by then,_ " he said, smiling before he once more rolled off screen, Tony rolling his eyes.

" _Yeah, what he said. Take care of yourselves, you two. Ciel, Sebastian, do take care and I'll talk to you later. Have fun. Don't give Clint any kind of candy okay? Not unless you happen to have an obstacle course to let him run through for a few hours,_ " Tony said, shaking his head and reaching out to do something. The hologram and video disappeared soon after.

"That was interesting. What are we going to do now?" Clint asked the room in general, Phil rolling his eyes before he eyed the two men.

"I have a feeling that the fact that Clint and I are together will not be too much trouble. Will it?" Phil asked.

Ciel shook his head as he put his cup down, lips quirked in a smile. "No. At least not while you are in this household. But I would keep the fact that you are in a partnership out of the public eye. For now, can you tell what these 'movies' are?" he asked.

Phil smiled at that, settling in to tell the young man the basic history of the cinema and how movies came to be. He found himself happy that they had landed in the Phantomhive household and wondered just how to tell the two demons that Ciel had a couple of 'children', and that one of those 'children' had lead to Tony on his mother's side of the family.

He didn't really want to contemplate how that had worked out since, now that he thought about it, the 'wife' in later portraits after his first wife died looked a lot like a female version of Sebastian. It just didn't do him any good to think about how that worked and how the family line lead to Tony.

It would just give him a headache.


	4. Through the Rifts of Time 4

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 4

Characters: Clint, Phil, Sebastian, Ciel

Word Count: 1,427

Warnings: meh, nothing really

AN: Dude so much writing has been going on for this Avengers/Bleach story. I'm hoping to have it done sometime by February. It's gonna be LONG since I have a lot to go over though. So we'll have to see how it goes.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Walking around the room, Clint smiled slightly and ran his fingers over one corner post of the large bed as Phil set up the solar panel in the window, plugging it into the tablet, smiling as it chirped at him. "It's charging now. We'll be able to contact our friends and write out our reports," he said.

"Can we watch movies on it to?" Clint asked, Phil shaking his head as he pointed to the net speed counter that he had pulled up.

"Not enough speed. But we can get around and keep in touch with our world," Phil promised, turning around and pulling the high backed chair closer to take a seat. "Sebastian is supposedly creating enough clothes for us to use during our stay here," he told his lover, Clint humming and moving to the large dresser that took place of the armoire that most rooms would have.

"Well I can live without that," Clint mused as he pulled off his bracers, placing them onto the dresser. "So we're just waiting for them to reopen the portal? Do missions with these two?" he asked, Phil nodding. "Has Tony been nice enough to send us an e-mail about what's going on here?"

Phil opened their e-mail before he blinked. "Not Tony but apparently our future Ciel and Sebastian," he drawled, opening the e-mail and reading it off. " _To Phil and Clint, you are most likely sitting in my guest room in my mansion that burnt to the ground, for a third time about three years after you leave, reading this. I was asked to send this e-mail to tell you what will be different in the way the history is handled and the way it actually is."_

"Well, I'm liking this already," Clint drawled as he pulled off his arm bands next, laying them down along with his belt.

" _We weren't quite as stiff necked as we are made to seem in the history books. At least not within our homes and with close friends,_ " Phil continued to read. " _Stay respectful, especially of those who are a part of the church in those years. They tend to be very uptight about relationships and having children. Considering the era and the medical attention offered then, it's not very surprising really."_ He snickered.

"Oh, he got subtly sarcastic," Clint snickered as he moved to sit down on the bed, now free of his various belts and holsters, tugging off his shoes with a smile.

"He did apparently," Phil hummed, shaking his head with a smile dancing on his lips. "It goes on to tell us that they don't go to church but they do see the Queen on occasion. Mostly though, they get their missions from her personal messenger. The last one was actually an Angel who had a split personality going on, as he calls it, but the new guy was vetted by them. He's a good man, but is a hidden witch, a mutant that would have been hung if he had been found out. The Queen has a strict 'no knowledge' policy when it comes to such people under her command."

"So even though she does 'know' about them, she doesn't admit to it?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover. Phil nodded his head with a sigh. "Well, I suppose that in this time it would be a good thing."

"Just like our world leaders in the future, Queen Victoria does have to work within the policies of her people, while working with her people's thinking," Phil said, turning around from the desk, pushing his chair to turn properly. "So we'll just have to keep our heads down and get through this. It is only two or three weeks after all."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be _too_ hard," Clint mused, laying back on the bed with his arms over his head before he stretched. "You think that the walls are thick?" he asked finally, looking around.

"They are actually," Sebastian said, smiling softly. "There is a reason why nursery's are just off of the parent's rooms if they are sleeping together, or in the same room if the mother wants it that way. Or why there are nanny rooms attached to a nursery. The walls must be thick to be able to help keep out the cold of the winter months and the heat of the summer months." His smile stretched as he held up a set of clothes, tilting his head. "I have a couple sets of shirts and pants ready. You'll find that we most often wear the same shirt a few times a week, most often just letting it hang outside to air out until laundry day. We change vests and jackets according to what we need."

"Such an odd way of doing things," Clint hummed, staring at the shirts before standing up and taking them, finding his own. "Thanks," he said, putting one of his, and both of Phil's sets down onto the bed before heading into the personal bath of the guest room.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "He takes his looks very seriously, especially in a situation where he has to be someone not who he actually is," he explained, Sebastian tilting his head.

"And what is he?" he asked, moving into the room to pick up one set of clothes, smiling at the fact that Clint's second set of shirts and pants were tucked between Phil's.

"A pansexual spy who kills for a living while making my life chaotic," Phil chuckled as he shrugged.

"I do believe that I will not ask about the 'pansexual' comment since I'm thinking that it's a later term when it comes to sexuality," Sebastian said, getting a nod. "But it sounds as if he does the same as Ciel does for me."

"He drives you into insanity and all he does is smile as he brings you back?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head. Walking to the dresser, he placed the clothes into the top two drawers along with scented satchels.

Catching the curious look, the demon butler tilted his head. "The satchels repel bugs but keep your clothes smelling fresh while in the drawer. I would have had three pants and shirts but I don't have enough fabric and thread. I need to head into town for several items as it is. Is there anything that you need while I'm there?" he asked.

"Can you get a small gun for me? Something that can fit into my hand and won't take much to load it if I need to run," Phil said, thinking about that. "And if you can, a quality bow with some arrows if you don't have one here? Clint works best with them while doing jobs," he admitted.

"I can get those things," Sebastian promised, nodding his head as he closed the drawer. "Is there any food allergies I should know about?" he asked.

Phil frowned before smiling as Clint came back out, his uniform in hand and wearing the clothes. "Clint has an allergy to carrots. He can't have them unless you want him to complain for three days with a rash," he drawled, getting a scowl from his lover.

"Tattle tale," Clint teased as he moved to hide the uniform into the bottom drawer of the dresser. "Go change, dearest," he said, "get used to the change of clothes."

"When we get home, I'm going to send you to the sewers to help the guys down there clear out more of those charges," Phil grunted, standing and getting a change of clothes, noting that Sebastian was closing the drawer of one of the side tables. Deciding to let it be for the moment, he walked into the bathroom and closed it, changing into the pants and shirt, pleasantly surprised at how well they both fit.

Walking out of the bathroom, he raised an eyebrow at finding Ciel watching Sebastian and Clint leaving the bedroom with an amused look. "Where are they off to?" he asked.

"My guess? The archery range," Ciel drawled, smiling slightly. "I came up to invite you to sit with me, have a light lunch."

"That sounds fantastic," Phil said, smiling at the other man and following him to a smaller dining room where lunch waited for them. The two men settled in and talked as they ate, learning quite a bit about each other.


	5. Through the Rifts of Time 5

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 5

Characters: Phil, Clint

Word Count: 1,711

Warnings: nothing

AN: Last week was not happy with me. I swear. I had issues getting up chapter 3 of the Itachi/Shika/Naru story but I got it up at least. And finally got this one up.

So enjoy!

* * *

It was three days after they had arrived, and Phil and Clint were both alone in the house. Phil had taken over a chair to read a rather rare book with a cup of tea sitting on the small table next to him. Clint had sat on the floor with his bow and guns spread out before him, cleaning each part.

"So do you think that Tony is already pulling all nighters while trying to figure out how to get us back sooner?" Clint asked as he put the first gun back together, sliding it into it's holster. He had received a new gun from the time period, one that would act more like what he was used to in being able to fire more than once before he had to reload.

Three days later found Phil and Clint alone in the house. Phil was in a chair while reading a book, cup of tea at hand while Clint went over his bow and guns. "So you think that Tony is pulling a few all nighters while trying to figure out how to get us back?" Clint asked suddenly as he put his gun back together, sliding it into it's holster. He had been working with another gun, a new style from another land, and one that would allow him to fire more than once. But it was nice to get back to his own guns from the future.

"I know for a fact that he's pulling all nighters again," Phil snorted as he placed a thin scrap of fabric into his book before he closed it. He placed it down onto the table next to his tea cup. "He has most likely driven Pepper to send Thor after him again to get some sleep."

"I swear that I will never understand how those two hooked up. And I did not see Pepper hooking up with Sam," Clint snorted as he started to put his now bow back together. "At least they were able to send those things through as a test. It's nice to have actual lube. The stuff that Sebastian and Ciel use is all well and good but I think it needs to be slicker," he said, looking up at his lover and wrinkling his nose in thought.

"And longer lasting, but that will only come with time and advances in technologies," Phil stated. He sat back as he watched the way his lover finished putting his bow together before he shrank it down, putting it back into the case that had been sent alongside the two holstered guns. "What do you think of our hosts though? And I mean what you really think of them."

Clint frowned in thought as he moved onto cleaning the guns that Sebastian had gotten him, taking them apart as much as he could. "They're surprisingly very neutral demons. They're not evil, but not good either. Neutral like I said." He picked up a thin, round cleaning brush and started to clean out the barrel of the gun, turning it as he held the gun upside down over a cloth to catch the debris. "They're scary smart to. I'm guessing that it comes with age on Sebastian's part, and just life on Ciel's part."

"I don't doubt that is true," Phil mused as he picked up the tea cup, drinking down part of the still hot liquid. "They already know that they need to spread out their wealth, investing in businesses all over the world and in smaller places to."

"Which will help them through all of the wars and bullshit that the world goes through," Clin mused softly as he pulled the brush out and tapped the gun. "From what Tony told us, the family nearly lost everything a couple of times but they really picked it all back up around the early 50's again."

"I'm thinking though that they are open to having others in their beds on occasion," Phil said as he looked over his tea cup. Clint looked startled as he turned to look at him, blinking a few times as he tried to clear his mind. "Much like when we played with Tony after he and Pepper broke up, and before he and Thor got together, they wouldn't mind a friend or two in bed."

"Do you think so?" Clint asked him, going back to gently cleaning his gun. "Why do you think that?"

Phil made a considering sound and put his cup down onto the table with a smile teasing over his lips. "I saw a rather interesting silver haired man leave their room, looking quite smug with himself and Ciel was limping just a bit too much not to have been the center for those two," he admitted.

Clint stopped cleaning, sitting there as if he was a statue, before a moan slipped out, his body shuddering in delight at the thought of those three. He had seen the silver haired man once the day after they had arrived when he had come to speak with Sebastian and Ciel about a case. He had been rather hot and walked with a confidence that had come from years of training on how to move and when to move.

"Okay, okay, wait a minute, damn it. Yeah, damn," Clint sighed, chuckling as he nodded his head with a smirk playing over his lips. "So you think that they wouldn't say no to taking another to their bed?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that they're a lot like us. They take temporary lovers without their main lover, but only as long as their lover knows that they are doing so," Phil said. He stood and moved to the tea service to see if there was any tea left in the teapot.

"But they still have to be careful though? Because of the thinking of the time right?" Clint asked as he returned to cleaning the gun again. "And no more tea, Phil. You drank that pot."

"It's either the tea or the boiled water that still tastes odd to me even nearly a week later," Phil stated as he put the lid back onto the pot with a sigh. "Do you want anything while I'm up?" he asked.

"Can you grab me something fruit like? Or close to it? I want to nibble but I really don't want to eat a full on meal right now," Clint hummed, Phil nodding his head, leaving him to his cleaning. He continued to think about what had been going on even as he filled a kettle with water and placed it onto the stove, making sure that the head was even.

He did have to admit that he had been thinking about their hosts and what could possibly happen while they were in their time. The two men were smart in a lot of ways, but also very strong. After all, they could easily figure out their missions and cases with very little worry.

Smirking and pulling an apple from the fruit bowl, Phil pulled out a short knife and started to slice and core it, placing the even slices onto a plate. He had a good feeling that he was right about the two demons and the way they ran their relationship. When someone lived such long lives as the two were going to, they didn't stay strictly monogamous, and being demons just added to that. He had also been proven right in that regard when he had caught the Grim Reaper named Undertaker leaving their rooms and the house, just as he had told his lover.

Pulling out the tea box that he wanted, he placed some of the loose leaf tea into a strainer that Sebastian used, setting it just inside of the teapot and poured the now near boiling water into the teapot. Placing the teapot and plate of apples onto a tray, he headed back into the sitting room and found that his lover had finished with the gun, and had settled into his own chair with a book.

"I can hear you thinking over there. What are you contemplating?" he asked after he had put the plate with the apple slices down by his lover and had poured himself a cup of tea with just a bit of sugar. He and Clint had both discovered that the tea was fine with just enough sugar to take the bitterness out of the brew.

Clint blinked at the words and looked up from his book, before he sighed and closed it. "I'm just thinking about what you said," he admitted, shrugging with a slight tilt of his lips. "What would you two want to do if they were open to something with us?" he asked.

Phil tested his tea before he put it down on the table with a leer. "Well, I would think that I would happily take that offer up. But what about you?"

"I wouldn't say no if they did offer. And it didn't have to be just one of them," Clint said as he shrugged with a chuckle. His smirk shifted into a leer as he ran his eyes over his lover. "And if they wanted to play with both of us at the same time, I really wouldn't say no to that either."

Phil chuckled as he sat and crossed his legs, shaking his head at his lover. "I am far from surprised by that answer actually," he said, picking up his book once more. "Very well. For now I think that we'll continue to get to know them, and if they offer, we go for it. Just remember to give me details," he drawled, Clint saluting him with a smirk.

"That's not a problem for me. Not in the least," Clint chuckled as he shifted, going back to his own book with a smirk on his lips. He had a good feeling that things were going to be rather interesting in the long run very soon. He just hoped that it didn't end in problems in the end.

He would like to stay friends with the two demons after they went home after all.


	6. Through the Rifts of Time 7

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 7

Characters: Sebastian, Ciel

Word Count: 1,558

Warnings: nudity

AN: I am quite happy to announce that I have a new computer! It's quite nice. An Acer and has some good power behind it which makes me very happy.

I post this chapter on said computer. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Shifting around so that he was laying on Sebastian's chest, Ciel purred happily, rubbing his cheek against the pec under his head, smiling slightly at the steady heartbeat, his eyes closing. Sebastian chuckled and stroked a hand down his smaller lover's back, fingers dancing over the soft skin he found.

"You are thinking hard and loud there, my little master," Sebastian drawled. He got a quiet hum from Ciel as he shifted, his hand coming up to curl over the other pec.

"I suppose that I am," Ciel mused, lifting his head just enough to press a kiss to Sebastian's chest. "I'm thinking about what it means to have our guests here and what is to happen in the long run."

"In the long run, huh?" Sebastian asked, looking down at the rumpled head of hair. "You do mean in the future, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Ciel said. He sat up to kneel next to his mate, smiling down at him as one hand came to rest on his hip, Sebastian stroking his thumb over the curve of it. "We have heard that we are still alive in their time, and that it is because of a convergence that brought our two worlds together. "But I am not sure what to think about being alive for so very long."

"Any time that two worlds come together, there has been found to be a slight time lapse, so it is most likely that for us, it won't be that long," the elder demon hummed. He brushed a bit of Ciel's hair back as he sat up in their bed. "Due to how we have connected to this world means that we will most likely keep our memories alongside the new ones that we will have should they converge."

Ciel raised an eyebrow in return. "That means that we would remember any events that happened as if we had been there as it happened when the two worlds combine, but it would still be implanted memories?" he asked.

"Exactly. It would happen to all of those who would fold into the new world that is being created, some of the years lost but still lived," Sebastian said, sitting back as he watched his mate think about his words. "For us, we would have new lives, probably as your own son with a wife who died giving birth to said child. As we have planned from day one."

"Indeed. To clarify, I would have the memories of laying with her and working the magic on her mind to make her think that she was expecting, but I wouldn't be physically doing so?" he asked.

"The beings that will probably be mixing together the worlds would make sure that events did happen; but due to the fact that we are demonic in nature, the memories are just to make sure that we can keep up the appearance of normal humans," Sebastian said, smiling softly. "We would have to take a few days to go through the new memories and our journals, but we would be fine."

"So we would see everything that Clint and Phil have seen so far, but have done nothing to help them. Do you think we stay our hands because we do know that they need to go through them?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded his head as he finally dug around between the mattress and headboard, finding the soft cloth to use it to wipe himself somewhat clean. "From what they have told us so far, yes, I think that they do need to go through those trials that they faced so that in time they could become a cohesive unit. To be strong and to be able to rely upon each other," he mused. "So we would wait until now, until it was such a time in that we would need to pull them back to their own time."

Ciel hummed thoughtfully, stroking a hand over his lover's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his questing fingers. He smiled at a thought, chuckling lowly. "I do think that our soft spot is extending through the wait for them to be born, grow up, and for them to become apart of those Avengers they speak of. Do you think that we can help things get to where they need to go though?" he asked, tilting his head to look up at Sebastian.

"I believe that we can find all of the information that we can get on their enemies and when they ask, we can hand it to them," Sebastian mused, smirking as he caught Ciel's wandering hand. Bringing it up, he kissed his lover's knuckles and stroked the long fingers with a soft chuckle. "I have a feeling that there is quite a bit more outside of what they know. I'm sure that they are hard at finding all of the cells of those that would destroy them. But to have someone watch those enemies from the start will just make things so much easier for them."

"We will have to be careful to stay out of this Hydra's view," Ciel mused, sliding off of the bed, picking up the clothes to lay them over his arms. "We'll have to be very careful. From what I understand of them, they would love to get their hands on us and take us apart piece by piece," he continued. Sebastian watched him move, obviously ignoring the mess on his lower body as he stood and thought for a moment. "Or use us for whatever they want."

"We shall work on doing that, no worries, my love," Sebastian promised. "It shall be rather interesting to see just how the world changes though once the two worlds have combined," he mused. Standing, he moved to his lover and took the clothes, noting that he should just clean them and dropping tem into the hamper. "I shall keep an ear out for anyone who is looking into things that they should not. Things like the Cube," he said.

"Did you get that from Phil?" Ciel asked, his lips turning upwards as he walked into the bathroom, moving to the tub and turning on the hot water, pleased at the new plumbing. It was still so very new and tended to be expensive, but it was a comfort that he was loving quite a bit.

Especially after a mid-afternoon romp with his lover.

Checking the heat of the water, he plugged the drain as Sebastian moved around behind him, pulling out two towels for them and a bottle of bathing salts.

"I did, yes. He spoke about how the Cube was from Asgard, which is indeed quite real, but is in a different realm. He has also told me that despite what is thought, there is more than one realm connected to their time and place," Sebastian mused, shaking his head with an amused look. He tilted the bottle, allowing the bath salt to sprinkle into the water before he capped the bottle once more. Placing it back into it's place, he smiled as he listened to his lover swirl the water around.

"Can you get the new bathing gel that we like? I believe that it will be the best to use on this mess," Ciel drawled, smirking at his lover as he dropped a washcloth into the water.

"I can do that," Sebastian hummed, turning to the cabinet again and finding the jar that held a jelly like substance in it, placing it close to the bath. "So, we are in agreement I take it? We must watch the way the world goes and be careful about our choices?" he asked.

Ciel nodded as he stepped into the bathtub with Sebastian's help, his lover stepping in behind him before they sat into the water. "Yes, I do believe that we should. We will help where we can; we have their names and where they live when things go in a different direction for them. We will help where we are able to, but we need to keep our distance. I don't think that we would be able to afford to change the future if we want them here again."

"No, no we can not. But that does not mean that we can not help them where and when we can," Sebastian hummed, getting a smile from his lover as he leant back into him.

"This is true. Now, what would you say if I said that I wished to take Phil to bed and see just how he is in bed? Would you protest too much?" he asked, Sebastian's chuckle a soft rumble against his back.

"No more than what you would if I said that I wish to take both of them to bed at least once. And possibly together at sometime," Sebastian said, stroking his fingers down over Ciel's chest. "And if I have it my way, at least once with all four of us in bed."

"Well then, now that is settled between us, I believe that you've been teasing me enough. You really should do something about that," Ciel moaned, pressing up into the hand.

Sebastian chuckled into one softly rounded ear. "Whatever you wish, my master."


	7. Through the Rifts of Time 8

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 8

Characters: Clint, Sebastian

Word Count: 1,814

Warnings: Nothing really

AN: I am so tired. I have broken the 28K word count for NaNoWriMo but I am still tired. Why? Because of my damn head cold. I'm not happy with this fact.

But I'm working through it and getting better. So that's nice. Anyways, enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

Watching the way Clint pulled his arrow back, taking careful aim with the unused bow, Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to release it. They watched as it landed dead center in the target, impressing the demon. "You are quite good at the bow," Sebastian hummed, getting a low chuckle from Clint

"For a good chunk of my life, I lived in a circus. That was before Phil hunted me down and recruited me for S.H.I.E.L.D. and after some shit went down," Clint said. He shrugged with a smile. "I first got into knives but someone sent me a bow and a full quiver for my birthday, suggesting that my build was better for archery. They were right and I took to it like a duck to water." He sent Sebastian an amused look. "By the way, thank you for that. Since I didn't find out who sent it to me back in my time, I suppose I should say thanks for your future actions. You helped me with my future."

Sebastian tilted his head at that and chuckled. "Apparently we do go through with the decision to help you where and when we can," he mused. Clint let the smile pull at his lips as he nodded his head.

"I actually figured that out after I saw some of your handwriting. It really doesn't change through the years," Clint told him, pulling another arrow from the quiver.

"You said that you lived with a circus for a while? Why was that?" he asked, watching as Clint went through the motions once more as he thought about how to answer.

"I can tell you that my early childhood sucked. For both me and my older brother. But it did get somewhat better after our parents died in a rather nasty car accident and we got sent us to our uncle," Clint said. He released the arrow, watching as it thunk next to the first one. "He worked for the circus so we started to help out around there while doing our schooling through a mail school. It worked well enough," he said.

"So you were happy while with him there?" Sebastian asked, Clint nodding in answer. "They treated you well?"

"Well enough. Money tended to be tight, but that's mostly because travelin' circus' are always tight on it since a lot of money is spent on the upkeep of the various transports," he said, moving to collect the used arrows. Looking them over, he flicked the edges to test their sharpness before nodding. "Then they started ta train me and my brother in various acts. As I said, I first took to the knives while he took to the highwire. And later archery. It worked for us."

"I am thinking that perhaps there is more to it all that what you have told me so far," Sebastian mused as Clint sighed, dropping his arrows into the quiver of used arrows, choosing another one.

"Yeah. There is. For some fucked up reason, my dear brother decided that it would be a great idea to fuck around and, along with my trainer, steal from the circus and disappear into the world," Clint said. He shook his head. "It lead me to eventually leaving the circus after our uncle passed since I didn't have any ties. I became a mercenary for a time and was scooped up by S.H.I.E.L.D. about two years after that."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he stared at Clint, snorting softly. "Your uncle was an assassin and you were his apprentice, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yep," Clint chuckled as he picked up the two quivers, walking over to the target to pull out the arrows sticking out of it. "He was going to train my brother, but he said that he had seen something not right for the kind of training that happened. So he turned to watching me as I got older, watched the way I took to gymnastics and knives. When I turned sixteen, my brother was eighteen. My uncle took me to the side and told me all about his job. Then he let me think about it for a week. It was when I was nineteen, fully trained and taking on some smaller jobs myself, that Barney turned on us with Trickshot," he said as they turned towards the house.

Sebastian's lips pressed together, thinning out at the thought of someone turning on their brother as Barney had done so before he blinked when Clint poked him in the side. "Yes?"

"No trying to change the future, yeah? It all turned out to be a good thing and I'm happy with how life is now," Clint promised him. "A few nightmares. A lot of killing, true. But I'm still happy and I help make the world a better place."

"Fine. I will not go after those who hurt you," Sebastian sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "But I will indeed send you the bow to start you on your path."

"Thank you." Clint smirked up at him as they walked through the back door of the house. "Tell me, why are you two still together? I thought that demons could break a contract after a certain amount of time and you two have been together for close to, what, eleven years?"

"Yes, since he was about twelve," Sebastian hummed, "but we were not sexual during that time. I had thought of him as an amusing treat and a future meal at the time. Not as a lover. Or as someone to respect. By the time that we had finished our contract and later on when he had been brought back, turned into the demon that he is now, I found myself respecting him." He smiled as he held open the door to the kitchen. "He was thirteen at the time, fourteen by the time that I started to court him."

"And when you finally did take him to bed?" Clint asked. He smirked slightly as Sebastian shrugged, and put the quivers away into a hidden weapons closet in the pantry.

"His sixteenth birthday. But do keep in mind that the laws of consent that you know in your time are much different in this time. Yes, being a homosexual is against the law, and punishable by being placed into an asylum for those who have the money, but seeing as Ciel has so much political and financial power? It is highly unlikely that anyone would dare try anything, much less be believed. And we can always leave here if it comes to it. He does have a wife, such as she is, living in Italy. She is raising their son out of the limelight as far as society knows. She's a very pleasant woman, and she does have a son. The son just isn't Ciel's."

"A marriage of convenience right?" Clint asked him, tipping his head and sliding the panel into place. He had known that most males who preferred other males often married and had children, in all times, but he hadn't thought that Ciel would be one of them.

"It works out for the both of them. She has the name of Phantomhive, her child, who is the child of her lover who has unfortunately died, is raised well and isn't a known bastard. And will be considered her second child with Ciel. There's only a year, according to the stories we have planted, between the children after all," Sebastian explained. "She enjoys her life in Italy and is watching over the businesses over there for us."

"Sounds like it does work for the both of them. Does she know about the two of you? That is, about the fact that you're demons," Clint asked, moving to pull off the brace on his arm, moving to the sink to wash hands.

Sebastian nodded as he watched Clint figure the sink out. "She does. Young Elizabeth was actually a cousin and she was engaged to him for a time. But her lover and secret fiance, a rather nice young man for a high class family, as I said, died. Or rather, he was killed during a case as a hunter."

"Hunter? Wait. As in demon hunter?" Clint asked, surprised as he stopped lathering up his hands with the soap. He had to stop himself from smacking himself with a sudsy hand, wondering why he kept getting surprised.

Sebastian just chuckled again. "Indeed. He came after Ciel while he and Elizabeth had been attending a ball. Luckily they were leaving it anyways since she had been feeling unwell at the time. But it did kind of let the cat out of the bad in regards to that. She was very understanding, and said that she would happily play wife for Ciel as a cover. Then she met her hunter, fell in love, and was going to officially break the marriage contract to marry him instead."

"But someone, or something, got a lucky hit in and took him out before they could," Clint summarized, Sebastian nodding. "Leaving her with a broken heart, and with a bun in the oven."

Ignoring the odd slang, Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Since Ciel's and Elizabeth's wedding was only a few weeks away anyways, they continued with it so that her child would not be shamed out of his heritage. He will claim his father's heritage when he is old enough to do so, what with his grandparents knowing everything. They are happy to live close to her in Italy. Her son is only about three years of age." Clint smiled and turned off the water after rinsing his hands off, grabbing a towel and drying them off.

"Well then, I'm glad ti worked out. I think I'll check out her family line when I get home though," Clint hummed.

Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement. "I believe that you already know him. HIs last name was Alendrason." He smirked. "It took me a bit of time thinking about it, but looking at Tony makes me think of young Elizabeth and her family." Blinking at Clint, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Yes. I do believe that Tony is his descendant. Yes."

"Well...damn." Clint huffed and hung the towel up, an amused look flitting over his face. "Tell me something, what do you think made his dad such a fucking douche?" he asked.

Sebastian sniffed and sneered slightly. "I really wouldn't know. I believe that Tony's blood was carried through his mother, making her the descendant. I'm thinking though that Tony got all of the best traits from both sides if what Phil has said of Howard Stark is true." Clint burst into laughter at the haughtiness of the words.


	8. Through the Rifts of Time 10

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 10

Characters: Clint, Phil, Ciel, Sebastian

Word Count: 1,970

Warnings: smut, some breaking and entering

AN: I must remind you guys that this story is about 15 chapters long so we're starting to finish off this story! *cries* But! Don't worry. I have a couple of stories after this to post that will be about as long as this story, if not a bit longer.

While I work on finishing a long ass chapter story. Or two. :P

For now though I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The following two weeks after their first mission together, almost six weeks after they had arrived, found the four of them working closely on a case that was turning out to be complicated and huge. Ciel and Sebastian had started to take advantage of the fact that Clint could easily get into any building and get the information that they wanted to without leaving a trace rather fast after they had been shown that Phil and Clint could be useful. They also loved the fact that Phil could easily, and often did, make a person talk just by staring at them before he raised what Clint fondly called 'The Eyebrow'.

Their current case though was driving them all into insanity.

They had decided that since Clint had proven that he could get information others couldn't that they would send him in. That had been made evident when Clint had come home near four in the morning with a huff one night, ruffling his hair as he removed his shoes and smiling as they had stared at him. Phil had just smiled smugly at his lover as he pulled out the much needed information and dropped it down before Ciel, dropping into a chair near to Ciel.

After he had read the information, Ciel had smirked and ran his eyes over the lean body that had been clad in dark blue from head to toe. The outfit had obviously been created by Sebastian, but supposedly as individual pieces for other outfits. He explained to them that he had gotten in easily enough by just wearing the outfit and keeping away from sight by climbing down a rope to the right window.

After that, it hadn't been very hard to get the two demons to allow the other two to join in on the other missions, usually breaking and entering for them. And helping them to break the idiots once they had found them.

It had turned out to be a good idea for them to allow the two humans to help them.

They had taken a short break after the first mission to get used to how things worked, and did one of the first tests in regards to the stability of the portal. They had then picked up a few easy cases before getting the case that were driving them insane. There was still a week before they would find out if they were heading home, but they were more focused on unraveling the knot that was the case.

Tony had snorted at them, told them to work the case and that he would work on his stuff whenever Thor stopped dragging him to bed for eight hours of proper sleep.

So they kept working. Keeping busy and trying to find the linchpin of the case while getting to know Ciel and Sebastian even better. The two demons learned over glasses of good whiskey about how long and how many issues Phil and Clint had gone through to find a balance between their working relationship and their personal relationship. It had been a rather interesting conversation since they were still having to be vague enough about the future so that things were messed up accidently.

The two time travelers had also learned of Ciel's and Sebastian's story, learning just how they had come together through their own trials that they had gone through before they had come together as lovers. It had stung, and still stung, Clint to know that they had to go through so many times of darkness just to find a love that would actually stay steady. And it hurt him to, knowing that it would be centuries before they could even express their love in front of family and friends that weren't already in the know.

Which brought them to the moment where Clint was about to climb down the side of a building to break into a room.

Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts, Clint looked down over the edge of the roof, finding the window that he was looking for while Phil looked over the edge with him. Nodding his head, the older male tossed the rope that they had secured over the side of the building. Wrapping a bit around him in the right way, Clint slung himself over the edge and climbed downwards as his lover watched, staying out of eyesight of anyone who was patrolling the area.

Sliding down to his target window, he peeked into the room, making sure that it was indeed the right one, before he perched on the ledge and reached out to push the window up and open. He smirked at the way that it opened easily under his touch before he slipped through the opening, dropped down onto the floor. Tugging on the rope in his hand, he let it go and allowed Phil to pull it up. He pressed against the wall and looked out of the window with a smirk, watching as an officer walk past the building, only pausing to look around by the front door before he moved on.

Shaking his head at such sloppy work of the officer, he closed the window without a sound as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darker room, the moon shining into the room just enough to give him light to aid him. Walking towards the large shape that was the desk, he found the side that he wanted and pushed the chair out of his way, kneeling down.

He reached into the bag on his hip and pulled out the small candle holder, a small candle, and a thin glass chimney that was the color red. Sebastian had hooked him up with it and he put it together, using a match to light the candle, throwing a soft glow that changed into a dull red once he had put the chimney over it. He smiled, glad that it was just what he needed.

Deciding that he would go through the three drawers that were before him from the bottom up, he put the candle holder onto the chair and pulled open the first drawer. Using the glow of the candle, he started to work his way through the paperwork carefully. It didn't take him very long to find the papers that he was after, pulling them out and starting to create a pile next to him. He took a moment to swipe a couple of slim files to hide what he was really after, creating a secondary pile.

"It's a cake walk here compared to our time," he snorted to himself as he went through the other two drawers, moving to the other side of the desk after he had finished those three drawers. He find the rest of the files easily enough, plus a few other files that he thought looked to be connected to the others or would help give them leverage before blowing out the candle and waiting for the glass chimney to cool down. As he waited, he tucked the files into the bags on hips and stood.

Putting his candle lantern into the bags, he moved to press against the wall and watched as a new guard started to walk his rounds, once more not looking up and making Clint roll his eyes.

Once he was sure that the guard was far enough away to not hear anything, he pushed the window open again and stuck his arm out of the window, waving it. The rope was quickly dropped into his hand, allowing him to grab at it and pull himself up and out onto the ledge. Balancing carefully, one hand holding the rope tightly, he closed the window behind him and started to climb up the side of the building. He soon slipped over the edge of the roof wall to stand next to his lover while Phil pulled up the rest of the rope, coiling it tightly.

"Now we just have to go and meet up with our demons," Clint chuckled as Phil rolled his eyes, tucking the rope into a bag. Huffing, Phil lead the way across the room and waved for his lover to walk across the broad plank that they had used to cross the roofs when getting there. Clint stepped down and held it steady for him as he walked across before they continued to the next side of the building and to the next roof, repeating the actions twice more.

Once they were on the last roof, they left the plank that they had used to get across on the pile of construction supplies there. Clint picked the lock to the roof access door that they had used earlier, heading down the stairs. It didn't take them long to arrive at Ciel's office, meeting him, and took a moment to change into new shirts, vest, and jackets, looking as if they had been working with him for the last several hours. They left the office once Ciel had packed everything away and headed down the front stairs to find Sebastian waiting for them with the enclosed carriage.

Stepping up into it, the three settled in as Sebastian closed the door and climbed up into the front cab, setting it on it's course. Clint's chuckle came out as the archer pulled open the sliding door on the window behind Sebastian. "I told ya that I would be able to get the stuff with just a rope, some light, and Phil," he drawled, the demon shaking his head as Ciel snorted. He had a feeling that his lover was smirking at him.

"Yes, as you have told us often and as you have just proven," Ciel responded. Phil couldn't stop the smirk from spreading over his lips, hearing that he had been right about his lover. Heading back to the estate, they all agreed to get some much needed sleep once they had locked the house down behind them, planning on looking over the papers in the morning. Ciel gave him an amused look when he admitted that he may have found more than just the information on the embezzling that they were working on proving.

"There really wasn't any kind of hint about this idiot being so stupid as to sell kids as slaves in India," Clint whined at his lover as the man rolled his eyes again, pushing him gently towards the stairs. "Does this mean that I can go into his other office and steal more of his papers from him?" he asked, suddenly perking up at that idea.

Ciel chuckled as he followed after the two men, Sebastian next to him and shaking his head with an amused look on his face. "Tony was very correct about you. We do have to keep you better occupied," he teased, smiling up at his lover as he laced their fingers together. "I do believe that tomorrow while Phil and I go over the papers so we may figure out what we need they say, Sebastian can show you my personal training course so you can wear out some of that energy you have."

"Ooh, but that would be fun," Clint drawled as he and Phil turned towards their bedroom with waves over their shoulders.

Ciel just laughed at him softly, shaking his head as the two lovers disappeared into their bedroom. "Tomorrow it is then?" he asked, tilting his head up slightly to look at his mate.

Sebastian's smile took on a decidedly sultry tilt, his eyes flashing with desire for what was to come. "Yes, tomorrow will be best. We shall lay our claim then. I have no doubt that you will have quite a bit of fun with Phil."

"I do not doubt that in the least myself."


	9. Through the Rifts of Time 13

Title: Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 13

Characters: Clint, Sebastian, Phil, Ciel, Tony

Word Count: 1,683

Warnings: nothing much

AN: Yes, the last couple of chapters were smutty. This one is just fun. :D I hope you enjoy and remember if you want to, come join my discord! (If you want the link check out my AFF profile or any latest chapter on my AO3 account for that link!).

* * *

With his tongue stuck out, Clint worked on setting up the tablet so that they could have their weekly meeting with Tony. Looking up when Phil handed him the plug from the miniature solar panel that sat in the window, he smiled softly and took it, hooking it up to the tablet. They were both glad that when Tony was doing the testing with the stability of the portals in ever-growing sizes that he had thought to send new cords and a better solar panel for them to use.

Especially since their last cord and and their solar panel had become a play toy for one of the many cats that wandered around and had gotten into their room.

Standing up, Clint grunted and brushed off his hands with a smirk to his lover. "Okay, so we're all set up if you two are ready," he drawled as he looked over to Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel hummed and put the report that he had been writing to the side, standing up from his desk as Sebastian finished pouring tea.

They had quickly finished their last case with some ease once they had learned that the mother and brother of their suspect had been forced to lie in their interviews. The two weren't being held responsible and had been moved into a safer home, the son taking on a training job while the mother had become a secretary at one of Ciel's businesses.

Their suspect was sitting in jail, awaiting his trial or to get a plea agreement. Whatever happened first.

"We are ready, do not worry so much, Clint," Ciel drawled as he walked around to the couch, smiling at the memory of what had happened on it just a couple of nights before. Sitting down on one of the cushions, he smiled when Phil sat down on the couch that was across from him, Sebastian handing them tea while Clint received his normal cup of coffee. "Hopefully we shall have a day for when you are finally able to head back to your time."

Ciel worked to keep the disappointment out of his words as Phil and Clint shared a knowing look that the younger demon missed.

"Hey, as long as you remember us, which is likely to happen since we're just that great, you can always come around to visit us at the Tower," Clint drawled as he connected to the signal and waited for the call to come through. It didn't take long before a ringing came from the tablet, Clint reaching out and tapping on the screen to answer the call and project the holographic video of Tony.

The man was yawning already, a cup of coffee held in hand and looking as if he needed three days of seriously solid sleep and a hot shower.

"You look like shit warmed over after being squished, Stark." Phil sighed as Ciel smirked and Sebastian shook his head in some amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Legolas. Go fuck yourself," Tony groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to focus a bit more. "I had to run some new numbers based on the readings that we've taken over the last couple of weeks. Richard's has done nothing but drive me up a fucking wall." He sighed and cracked his neck, putting the cup to the side.

"Nothing is going to be delayed is it?" Phil asked as he looked at Tony with a frown dancing on his lips, worried about the young scientist.

Tony waved his worries off as he yawned, snorting softly. "Nah, don't worry about it. You'll be coming home in a couple of days, no worries," he said. "We had to create a machine to properly harness the power of those damn crystals to open the portal up fully," he continued. He rubbed at his face with a groan. "So I'm just a bit on the tired side at the moment."

"I take it that you will be spending the next two days resting before you go over the machine and attempt this?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep. Pretty much," Tony sighed as he sat back in his chair. They could see the way he was using his legs to rock back and forth in his chair as he stared at them. "You have exactly forty-eight hours before this portal is opened and you are to come through of your own free will. Otherwise, I'll send Thor through to drag your pasty asses back through. And don't think for a single moment that I won't do that."

Phil chuckled softly at him before he got back to business. "Can you tell if our presence here has changed anything at all?"

Tony shook his head with a slight smile. "As far as we can tell, you two were _supposed_ to be there to stop your last case from going sideways," he said, tilting his chair back. "And yes, that did come from those two. Or at least their future selves. Apparently, without you two there to act as a mediator and Clint to get some of the needed information, it would have taken them a bit too long to find the dots and connect them," he continued.

"So they were indeed meant to come and help us," Sebastian mused, Tony nodding his head in agreement. "I suppose that we should thank this Reed Richards for opening the portals after all."

"Great. Just what we need now. His head is gonna swell even more with more ego," Clint snorted, Phil rolling his eyes next to his lover. As the archer finally took his own seat, he patted the man's knee.

"I'm sure that Tony will pop that ego of his with no issue," Phil drawled, getting a tired smirk from Tony as he shrugged.

"It won't be to hard with the help of Susan actually. That woman has put him onto a very tight leash at the moment, so he's behaving himself," Tony told them. "Anyways, we'll have about fifteen minutes after we open the portal up for you guys to get through with your stuff. So I do suggest that you make sure that you guys are ready," he warned them.

"I suppose that it's a good thing that we don't have a lot of things," Phil sighed. "Still, it will take us a bit of time to gather everything up and make sure that it is packed."

"I'm going to have to really find a coffee that tastes like this stuff does though," Clint said, pouting as he got chuckles from Ciel and Sebastian.

"I'll make sure that I check out that name of the coffee for ya, Legolas," Tony said, writing down the name that Ciel provided him. "And look into a proper press for you to."

Clint beamed brightly before he sipped his coffee, loving the rich flavor that didn't need any sugar or creamer. "Thanks, man." Tony waved it off with a roll of his eyes. "Anything else that we need to know?" he asked.

Tony mused before he smirked after a moment. "You're going to love this new surprise when you get back," he said. "But outside of that, not a damn thing. I need to crash out and get some serious sleep first though. I have a giant God over here who is about ready to haul my ass to bed by force."

Clint snorted as the other three males blinked at the hologram of Tony with surprise in their eyes. "Don't let him fuck all your brains into goo, yeah?" he teased, Tony tossing a leer at him.

"I won't but man, it is really hard not to allow him to," Tony teased before he waved at them and cut the call.

"I have to say that I find Tony to be an interesting man. He is very much Lizzie's descendant," Ciel drawled as he shook his head with an amused smile on his lips.

"It should be rather interesting to see how things will play out in the long run when we are finally able to meet with him," Sebastian drawled.

"If you can keep some of Lizzie's journals and the such, I know that Tony would be very happy to have them," Phil said, gazing over at the two demons. "From what I learned of it, a lot of his family's items had just disappeared before World War One started to gain traction."

"We will gather what we can," Ciel promised after he shared a speaking look with his lover. The two males smiled. "We shall watch out for our family, blood or not, I promise."

"Thank you," Phil said. He sipped his tea as he stared at his thoughtful lover as the man reached out to pick up the tablet, tapping at it absently. Looking at the screen, he found that Clint was checking their shared e-mail account.

"So, what do you guys think that we should do for the next forty-eight hours that we have?" Clint asked, having also set an alarm to remind them about what time they should be ready to go.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, spotting the smirk that Phil wore as he looked over at them. "Yes?" he asked, Ciel shifting in his seat next to him.

"Well, I was thinking that we should have a full dinner that is created by Clint, since he does a lovely roast, followed by us spending time together. In one bed that is," Phil said. Ciel sat up straighter, his eyes blinking several times at the thought as a heavy blush spread over his cheeks. Sebastian purred and Clint moaned in anticipation. "I take it that the idea has appeal," he said.

"Yes, yes it does. A lot of appeal at that," Sebastian chuckled, running fingers through Ciel's hair, mussing it.

"Do we have any roasts that are ready to be used? And fresh fruits and veggies?" Clint asked, already working out what he was going to make in an attempt to get his mind away from all of them in one bed.

Delicious thought as it was.


	10. Through the Rifts of Time 15

Through the Rift of Time

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Avengers

For: CutsyCat

Part: 15

Characters: Clint, Sebastian, Phil, Ciel, Tony, Thor, Loki

Word Count: 1690

Warnings: nothing

AN: I'm tired so this might be a bit late. I hope you enjoy this and I hope to see you next chapter story!

* * *

Pouting as he went over their luggage, making sure that they had everything, Clint stood up and groaned, stretching his arms up and over his head with a wince. Even after some painkillers and a long hot bath, he was still feeling their night before, the soreness a lingering ache that twinged when he moved wrong. Phil chuckled softly next to him and adjusted his tie as he looked in their bedroom mirror.

"Come on, Clint, the sooner that we do this, the better in the long run," Phil said, smiling slightly when his lover turned his pout to him. "Tony said that we are going to like this surprise that we have waiting for us, so I do want to see this. That and we can get ahold of those two when we get back," he continued.

Clint groaned and nodded as he picked up his bow and quiver. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," he said, packing up everything else that they were taking, making sure that Phil's gun was packed in it's specialized casing. Picking up his luggage while Phil grabbed his own, he followed his lover down to the main foyer where Sebastian and Ciel were waiting for them. Smiling at them, he sighed as he watched the rip start to open and expand slowly. "I don't wanna go," he whined, Phil and Sebastian chuckling.

"Do not worry so much, Clint. You will see us soon enough. And as you said, you do miss being able to just toss your wash into a washer," Ciel teased, getting a sheepish smile. "And the fact that you can just go out and buy your favorite brand of lubrication without having to hide the fact."

"This...is true," Clint sighed, nodding his head with a smile on his lips as he huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, alright, fine. I'll deal with having to go," he said, rolling his eyes. Phil chuckled once more and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he checked on their bags, making sure that they had everything.

Clint just pouted at him again. "Alright, I do believe that we've packed up everything," Phil said, Sebastian smiling and holding a bag of goodies in it. "Ah, including the bribes for Tony."

"I could not let you leave, even if we will be seeing you soon enough, without something for him to test," Sebastian said, tilting his head as Clint leered at him.

"Hey, would ya look at that? You picked up some of my way of talkin'," Clint teased, getting an amused look from the red-eyed demon. "I can't help but wonder just how you'll have changed when we get to see each other again."

The 'if we see each other' hung in the air around them.

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look as they both smiled slightly. "I do believe that the portal is starting to open up enough for you to get through," Ciel finally said, tilting his head with a smile on his lips. "Your surprise will be waiting in your own apartment of the Tower, so do be patient. I believe that Tony said that you will be arriving in Reed's research lab yes?" he asked, Phil nodding his head.

"Yes, we will. Take care of yourselves. Stay safe," Phil said, Clint moaning when Ciel pulled him into a long goodbye kiss, Sebastian doing the same with him. The four exchanged more goodbyes and kisses as the portal stabilized, before they stepped through the portal, stepping out into Reed's lab and finding Tony standing there with a tablet in hand.

They told him that the trip had just been as psychedelic in color as the first time, but it had been easier since it was stable and they had been able to walk instead of flying. The two smiled at the stunt pad that was near by, Thor letting out the air with a pout of not being able to see them land on it.

"Well then, it looked like it worked," Tony chirped from his spot as he tapped on the tablet in his hands, Phil and Clint putting their luggage down, Phil handing over the treats. "Good. Okay, now we just need to close it up and then we can go about our day. Pep is about to crawl down my throat to get the designs I had to put aside," he said, turning to where a scowling loki was staring at a contraption that was a mix between crystals, technology, and runic magic.

Phil raised an eyebrow as the God of Mischief started to mutter at the machine and push several of the runes that had been carved onto each crystal in an obvious order. He sat up with Clint, his lover frowning slightly as he watched the God before they looked up and watched the portal slowly shrink into a line and disappear.

"There. That should do it," Loki hummed, watching as the crystals flashed twice before they disappeared from the room.

Tony pouted over at him. "Where did they go? I was hoping to get more scans done on them," he said, Thor chuckling as he helped Phil and Clint moving their things from to a cart.

"They have all gone back to mother's garden so that they may release the energies back into the worlds," Thor said, smiling brightly. "One will be used to regrow much of her garden first though." Loki hummed and nodded, standing up with a smile dancing on his lips.

"Indeed. I shall be heading home for a short time to help her funnel the magic properly. And to reinforce the new protective runes," he said, looking at the two men. "Your surprise is back at the tower. If you wish, I can deliver you to the common space floor of the Tower," he offered.

Clint and Phil frowned, sharing a long look before the archer shrugged, rather curious as to what was waiting for them at home. "Yeah, sure, why not. Not like we haven't had one psychedelic trip today, might as well do another."

Loki just rolled his eyes and walked over to them, taking their arms in his hands, looking over his shoulders at his brother and Tony. "I shall be back in a moment to help gather everything together. Please do not tease my brother into jumping you once more," he drawled, Tony smirking and running his eyes over Thor's body.

"I don't know. It was kind of fun to traumatize Richards," Tony chuckled, making Loki roll his eyes and disappear with the smirking Clint and bemused Phil.

Appearing in the common room with all of the luggage, Loki let go of the two and adjusted his jacket. "I shall be leaving for now. I do hope you two enjoy yourselves," he drawled, smirking and disappearing from the room with a shower of green sparkles.

Phil looked to his lover and huffed with a raised eyebrow. Let's go to our apartment and make sure that nothing has been destroyed while we were gone yes?" he asked, Clint chuckling and picking up his bow cases, one of the bags slung over one shoulder.

"Ah, but you know that Nat always takes care of our place of us when we're gone during something," Clint chirped as Phil picked up his own bags and headed for the personal elevator that would take them up to the top floors. Tony had made sure that the main elevators would only go to the common room floors while a second one that was controlled by Jarvis would go to all the other floors. "Jarvis, my friendly AI, can we head up to our floor?" he asked, looking up to the camera mounted above the elevator.

"Of course, Mr. Barton, Agent Coulson. It is good to have the both of you back safely," Jarvis replied, opening the elevator doors and allowing the two men to step inside. It didn't take them long to go up the two floors that they shared with, supposedly, Thor. But since the God spent most of his time with Tony nowadays, the secondary smaller apartment was usually found empty.

Which suited Clint and Phil just fine.

Stepping out into the short hallway that lead to their door, they stopped and punched in their passcode into the pad that popped up next to the door. Stepping in, they came to a stop as a familiar scent that reached their noses that came from the kitchen, surprising the both of them. It smelled as if someone was making cinnamon cookies and a pork roast with all of the usual trimmings.

"You don't think…?" Clint breathed, getting a soft smile from Phil as footsteps came from their bedroom. Footsteps that were very familiar.

"We were wondering if you would arrive sooner rather than later," Ciel drawled as he appeared in the doorway, smirking and smug and so damn _beautiful_ to them. "Loki did tell us that he would try to bring you here. We are sorry that we couldn't be there to greet you, but we thought that it would be best to wait here so that we can start dinner for the two of you. I am sure that being able to shower in your own home after so long will be a welcomed treat," he continued.

Clint made a happy sound at the words and dropped his luggage, sweeping the now slightly taller man into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I wasn't expecting to see you two any time soon," he admitted.

Ciel chuckled. "We had to wait long enough for the two of you to get to this point so we were not going to wait for any longer than we had to," the younger demon said, running a hand through Clint's longish hair.

Phil smiled as Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel. "Welcome home," the demon drawled, his eyes shining with a softness that was usually only shown for Ciel.

"It is very good to be home," Phil sighed, walking to his new life and old lover with a smile. Feeling content and whole.


End file.
